


Raccoons Can Get Hiccups?

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hiccups, Humor, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Raccoons Can Get Hiccups?

It was a warm day in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. In one of the only apartment buildings in the forest, two certain raccoons named Lifty and Shifty were just enjoying their day off from work.

Shifty was sitting on the couch and using his smartphone, while his younger brother Lifty was sitting next to him and flipping through channels with the TV’s remote. Finally he found the very show he wanted to watch and smiled.

“Oh, cool! Harvey Street Kids is on!” said Lifty.

Shifty looked up from his phone, seeing that an episode of Harvey Street Kids was about to begin. The title was displayed beforehand, reading, “What Makes You Hic.”

“I thought you were afraid of this show,” said Shifty.

“Come on, I was just afraid of the movie we saw! Remember?” Lifty explained. “And besides, I don’t think we’ve seen this one yet. You wanna watch it with me?”

“I guess.” Shifty turned the screen off on his phone, then placed it in his pocket. “I don’t see how it’s gonna be good, though.”

The episode began with Audrey, Dot and Lotta enjoying some lemonade, having outwitted the raccoons that they’d frequently defeated on the show. However, Audrey drank all of her lemonade a bit too fast, despite Dot’s warning not to. 

Dot responded to this by telling her, “Don’t blame us once you need to go to the little girl’s room.”

The way she said that amused Lifty but made Shifty roll his eyes. Right afterward, however, Audrey gave the cutest and funniest little sound.

“Hic!!”

Lifty sat where he was, eyes wide and pupils shrunken in disbelief.

“What just happened?” Lifty asked Shifty.

“What do ya think happened?” Shifty replied, “Audrey got the hiccups after she drank her lemonade too dang fast.”

As if replying to his explanation, Audrey hiccuped again. Lifty looked back at her, and then smiled in adoration. Shifty could see sparkles appearing in his eyes.

“Aww!” said Lifty. “That’s so cuuute!”

Shifty sighed to himself as he rolled his eyes once more. Was it just him, or was Audrey the only reason Lifty was even watching this in the first place?

As the raccoons watched the episode, Lifty wouldn’t stop smiling and giggling. He thought it was amusing how Lotta thought Audrey was coming down with something until Dot explained what was really going on - he called it “very Lotta.” Other parts that he enjoyed included when Audrey held her breath; when one of her hiccups before she drank her glass of water caused the water to come out of the glass before it landed perfectly back in; when Audrey had to go to the bathroom during Dot and Lotta’s conversation... basically, everything about the episode was something Lifty loved.

The ending, however, was arguably his favorite part. It was when Lotta managed to cure Audrey’s hiccups by having her smell flowers that made her sneeze - first a loud sneeze, then three smaller sneezes. None of them scared Lifty, unlike the Harvey Street Kids Movie that he and Shifty had seen a couple of months ago - they were adorable and highly amusing. Heck, Lifty couldn’t help but bless Audrey as she rubbed her nose following the scene, even if he earned a weird look from Shifty afterward.

Finally Audrey emitted the final line of the episode: “Who would’ve thought that sneezing could cure hiccups?” And after a moment of laughter from Dot and Lotta, the episode ended and went into the commercial break.

“Oh, man! That was awesome!” said Lifty. “It’s like they were apologizing for making the movie so scary!”

Shifty thought for a minute on how the episode turned out, and then he looked at Lifty with a smile of agreement.

“You know what, bro? That was a great episode. It was funny, cute, in-character...”

“And best of all, there wasn’t a single Big Bad Wolf in sight!” Lifty finished for him. He then reached over to the remote and switched off the TV.

“So what do you want to do now?” Shifty wanted to know.

Lifty thought for a moment and began to answer, but before he could, an odd squeak emerged from his mouth.

“Hic!!”

The younger raccoon immediately threw his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide with surprise and partial embarrassment.

“Uh, Shifty?”

“Yeah?” Shifty had pulled out his phone again.

“What did I just do?”

“You hiccuped. What do you think you did?”

“I’m not sure...” Lifty replied, before he made the noise again. “Hic!!”

“I guess I didn’t know raccoons could get the hiccups, too.”

“Well, if Audrey could get them, what makes them think you can’t?” Shifty asked.

Lifty didn’t respond to his question. He just hiccuped again, then looked dismayed.

“I guess that cartoon we watched gave me the hiccups,” said Lifty.

“What? No, it didn’t! That’s ridiculous!” Shifty argued. Lifty gave another hiccup before his brother spoke again. “Look, if you don’t want to have the hiccups, why don’t you find a way to get rid of them?”

“Well, I guess it’s worth a shot,” Lifty replied. Then he got an idea. “Maybe if I hold my breath...”

Lifty took a deep inhale and then held his breath. That being said, he couldn’t even stay like this for five seconds before he exhaled. As he tried to catch his breath, he hiccuped once more, a hint that this hadn’t worked. It was then that an idea came to him. It was a weird idea, but maybe it would work.

“Wait... did Lotta really tell Audrey to stand on her head?” Lifty asked himself. “Oh, my gosh, she did... Maybe if I-- Hic --try it myself, it’ll get rid of my hiccups.”

He wasn’t talking to Shifty, but he responded anyway. “You’ll be lucky if that works.”

Lifty could tell he was being sarcastic, but ignored it. He stepped off the couch and walked over to a more open space. He got down and then stood on his head, but he kept hiccuping. After a few seconds, he lost his balance and fell back onto the floor. He sat back up, rubbing his head with his hand.

“Yeah, maybe that was a dumb i-- Hic --dea.”

“What’d I tell ya?” Shifty asked.

Lifty then tried to think of another way to get rid of his hiccups. What else did Dot and Lotta suggest in the episode he watched? Well, they did ask Audrey to breathe into a bag, and drink some water...

“I’m gonna find a bag to breathe into first, and if that doesn’t work, I’ll just drink some water,” thought Lifty with a hiccup.

He made his way into the kitchen and picked up the first empty bag he could find. He breathed into it a few times, but still hiccuped occasionally.

“Ugh... stupid hiccups...” Lifty muttered to himself.

He kept breathing into the bag, but his hiccups wouldn’t stop. And so he gave up after about a minute. Maybe what he needed was some water...

After putting down the bag, Lifty went over to the fridge, pulled the door open and pulled out a bottle of water. As he gave another hiccup, he opened the lid and drank some of the water. It felt good as it made its way down his throat, but not long after he’d finished, he hiccuped again.

With a defeated look on his face, Lifty made his way back to the living room and sat back down on the couch. Shifty was still using his phone.

“Still got the hiccups?”

Lifty replied with a hiccup, but that was a good enough answer.

“I guess I’m gonna have them forever...” Lifty said, looking a bit disappointed.

“Don’t be ridiculous, bro,” said Shifty. “They’ll probably go away soon.”

“You think so? Hic!”

It was obvious that Lifty didn’t believe what his brother said, but he decided he didn’t have much of a choice. That being said, an idea came to Lifty. It involved the ending of that Harvey Street Kids episode.

“Hey, bro?”

“Yeah?”

“You know how- - Hic - -Lotta cured Audrey’s hiccups by making her smell flowers that made her sneeze?”

“Yeah, why?”

“What if I-- Hic --made myself sneeze somehow? You think that’d-- Hic --get rid of the hiccups?”

Shifty looked at him in complete disbelief.

“You know, Lifty, you’ve said a lot of weird things, but that has to be one of the weirdest.”

“But it worked when Audrey had the hiccups, so why-- Hic --wouldn’t it work for me?”

“Well, how many other times have you seen sneezing cure hiccups?”

As Lifty saw the point he was making, he decided that the best thing to do was just forget about making himself sneeze. Maybe waiting for the hiccups to go away was the best thing to do after all. So Lifty pulled out his Nintendo 3DS, switched it on and started playing on it. He didn’t let his hiccups interfere with what he was doing, no matter how annoying they might have been.

After a few minutes had gone by, Lifty noticed something. He hadn’t hiccuped in a while - they’d finally gone. Lifty took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

“It’s about time those hiccups went away...” said Lifty.

Shifty overheard him and responded. “Oh, thank God.” He put away his phone just as Lifty turned off his 3DS. “Wanna play some Sonic Shuffle?”

“Sure!” Lifty said with a smile.

They stepped off the couch and went over to the TV. Shifty pulled out the case for Sonic Shuffle, opened it, took out the disc and placed it into the Dreamcast. But when he and his brother picked up their respective controllers, an odd sound emerged from Shifty.

“Hic!!” Shifty winced in surprise and threw his hand over his mouth. “What the...?”

Lifty heard the sound that he’d made and looked over at him with a smile.

“What’s the matter, bro?”

“Nothing.” Shifty switched on the Dreamcast, and then he and Lifty backed up a few steps before they sat down on the floor. As they waited for the game to load, Shifty made the noise again. “Hic!!”

Then it dawned upon him.

“Aw, dang it!” Shifty said unhappily. “I’ve got the hiccups, too!”

Lifty couldn’t help but chuckle, probably because of how ridiculous it sounded when his brother hiccuped. “Looks like I’ve given them to you!”

Shifty gave another hiccup, then looked over at Lifty. Neither of them noticed that the intro to Sonic Shuffle had been playing on the TV.

“You know what, bro? At least it’s not your fault I got your hiccups. I’ll just make the most of them... Hic!!”

With that, the title screen came up. Shifty took a deep breath and sighed to himself. It probably wasn’t going to be easy, playing this game while having the hiccups... But Shifty was going to deal with them, like he said. He pressed the start button and selected his save file, and then he and Lifty started playing.


End file.
